


[Podfic] keep me searching for a heart of gold

by argentumlupine



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Rumpelstilzchen | Rumpelstiltskin (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bargaining, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: Author's summary:Some of them, the wish-granters, the kindly folk, the godparents, are summoned by desire, or hard work, or anger. It calls them, tugs them, until they can go to help, to see the desire fulfilled, the wish granted. Some of them receive in trade only the sense that they're balancing the scales of the world. Some of them amass favors owed. Some of them make bargains.Rumpelstiltskin has always found himself called to tears, the quiet ones of despair, the ones that are silent because it never occurs to the one weeping that someone might hear and come to comfort them. It might be better, if he could simply help them without asking anything in return, but his magic always asks for a bargain.Podfic of the story by lady_ragnell.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] keep me searching for a heart of gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [keep me searching for a heart of gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785377) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



cover art created by argentumlupine.

|    
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/keep_me_searching_for_a_heart_of_gold.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:45:42



## Direct download link

  * [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7rqawcnnzho3cjg/keep_me_searching_for_a_heart_of_gold.mp3/file)



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/keep_me_searching_for_a_heart_of_gold.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
